$\left(5x - 5\right)\left(x + 6\right) = \ ?$
$= 5x \cdot \left(x + 6\right) - 5 \cdot \left(x + 6\right)$ $= \left( 5x \cdot x \right) + \left( 5x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 5x^2 + \left( 5x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 5x^2 + \left( 30x - 5x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 5x^2 + 25x + \left( -5 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 5x^2 + 25x - 30$